VeggieTeens: The Adventure Begins Ep1
by Danigirl1718
Summary: Welcome to the world of VeggieTeens! You'll meet Bob, Larry, Archie, Percy, Laura, Lovey and new-comer Kimi! They all live in the town of Veggie Valley where they go to school and do things that typical teens do. All while learning important life lessons along the way. So c,mon and join in the adventure! Please read and comment. :)


Veggieteens

The adventure begins

[ It's the beginning of a brand new day in the town of Veggie Valley. A small community nestled between the mountains populated with none other than a mixed variety of vegetables. We then see a humble little home. It's the home of the Tomato family. We zoom into one of the bedrooms. We see the form of a young tomato sleeping soundly under his covers. It's 5:59 am. The tomato is about to have a rather rude awakening in 3…2…1.]

Alarm clock:

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Bob:

WAHHHHH!

*he falls out of bed*

Ow…that's gonna leave a mark.

Sarah:

*comes into his bedroom*

Rise and shine Robert! Hurry and get 's your first day in school and you don't want to be late. The bus will be here soon.

Bob:

I'm up, i'm up! *yawn* Where's my toothbrush?

*he goes to the bathroom and get's himself together. when he's all finished he looks at himself in the mirror*

Bob:

Well, this is it Bob. Your first day in a brand new school in a new town. Main goals for the day is to make a good impression and…*gulp* To make new friends. not entirely sure how that second statement will play out but i gotta try and make the best out of a difficult situation.

*bus horn sfx*

Bob:

There's my bus! Bye Mom see you later. LOVE YOU!

Sarah:

Bye Honey! Have a great day at school! Did you brush your teeth?

Bob:

YES!

[ Bob hops up to the bus. the doors swing open and a sweet potato smiles warmly at him.]

Bloomdale:

*in a southern accent*

Good morning sugar! it's good to see you!

Bob:

uh, Hi!

Bloomdale:

On your way to veggie valley High i reckon.

Bob:

Yes, I believe so…

Bloomdale:

Well come on in sweetie! Wouldn't want you to be late on your first day of school. Hopefully you can find a seat, this bus is mighty full already.

Bob:

Alright

*thinks to himself*

Ok Bob, you can do this. gotta make a good impression.

[He hops up onto the bus. But when he steps up onto the first step …]

Bob:

*trips*

WAHHHHHHHH! OOF!

[ The entire bus roars in laughter]

Bloomdale:

Goodness sugar, are you alright?

Bob:

*blushes*

Yeah, I'm alright! I just need to…watch my step…heh heh.

Bloomdale:

Alright sweetie. go and and take your seat. just please be careful! We wouldn't want to be picking up any chipped teeth around here.

Bob:

Yeah, ok…*sigh* Smooth Bob…real smooth.

[ He goes to find a seat. But, as the bus driver said, it was pretty crowded.]

Bob:

Whoa! there sure are a lot of people. Maybe i can find one near the back. Um, pardon me…excuse me, pardon, coming through… Aha! an empty seat! Perfect!

[He sits down and breathes a sigh of contentment. Soon the bus pulls up to another house. A Cucumber with dark hair and blue jacket hops on.]

Bloomdale:

Well, if it ain't Lawrence Joshua Cucumber! Back for another year!

Larry:

Good morning Ms. Bloomdale! It's great to see you again! looking good as always.

Bloomdale:

*Blushes*

*giggles* Oh Larry, you're such a charmer. ready for an exciting new year?

Larry:

You betcha!

Bloomdale:

Well c,mon in darling. hopefully you can find a seat. seems this bus get more crowded every year.

Larry:

Yeah no kidding! Talk to ya Later Ms. Bloomdale.

Bloomdale:

Alright Larry.

[she shuts the door and drives off.]

Larry:

Hmmm..seat seat seat…gotta find a seat. Ah, there's one next to that kid over there.

[He walks up to Bob]

Larry:

Hey there! is that seat next to you taken?

Bob:

Uh…no.

Larry:

Mind if i sit next to you?

Bob:

Not at all.

Larry:

Great! thanks a bunch!

*he plops down next to Bob*

Ah, bus seats are always so comfy! Hmm…i don't think i've ever seen you around these parts before.

Bob:

Well, i'm fairly new to VeggieValley. just moved in last week.

Larry:

Cool! Well let me be the first one to say, Welcome to veggie valley…Um…what's your name?

Bob:

I'm Bob.

Larry:

Hi Bob, my name's Larry! Now if only we had hands to shake!

Bob:

*Chuckles* Yeah..but it would be kinda strange in a way.

Larry:

First day of school at Veggie Valley high huh?

Bob:

yep.

Larry:

Oh, your gonna love it! All the teachers are pretty cool and i hear they have better lunches this year.

Bob:

Nice!

Larry:

Yeah. What grade are you in?

Bob:

I'm a Sophmore.

Larry:

Really? So am i! We might have the same classes!

Bob:

Maybe!

Larry:

Ya know, I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!

Bob:

*smiles*

[soon the bus comes to a stop right in front of VeggieValley High School. The veggies disembark]

Bloomdale:

Alright Ya'll, have a great day.

Larry:

Bye Ms. Bloomdale!

Bloomdale:

Now Larry, don't you be causing mischief this year.

Larry:

*innocent puppy dog eyes*

Why, whatever do you mean?

Bloomdale:

*sternly*

Larry.

Larry:

Oh alright.

Bloomdale:

*to Bob*

You keep your eye on him. ya hear? Larry there is a sweet kid. his brain is sometimes missing in action but overall he's a sweet kid. You have fun now.

Bob:

Thank you! um…

Bloomdale:

Ms. Sally Bloomdale. always at your service! See ya'll later!

Bob:

Bye Ms. Bloomdale!

Larry:

See ya!

[She drives off]

Larry:

You'll love her. she's always really nice.

Bob:

What did she mean by "Keep an eye on you." Are you some sort of trouble maker?

Larry:

Me? A trouble maker? Psh…no way! I couldn't even hurt a fly! I'm known around here as the master of pranks. Last year my pranking did get a little out of hand…but nobody got hurt.

Bob:

I'm afraid to ask what you did.

Larry:

Ah, don't worry about it! That was then, this is now! Gotta think about the future my friend!

C,mon Bob. Let me show you around the school!

Bob:

Alright.

[They walk up to the doors of the school]

Larry:

Welcome to VeggieValley High!

{He opens the doors. the school is bustling with activity]

Bob:

*eyes widen awe*

Wow!

Larry:

Cool huh! We're the biggest high school in the district!

Bob:

I've never been to a school this big before! my previous school was not even half this size!

Larry:

Whoa! where're you from?

Bob:

Outskirts of Pugsleyville.

Larry:

Oh yeah, their schools are all pretty tiny. C,mon i'll show you around! we have a bit of time before class!

Bob:

Ok.

Larry:

Over there is the auditorium where we have assemblies…over there is the nurses station. There goes one of the computer labs.. and my most favorite spot of all..THE CAFETERIA! Oh how I've missed your chilli dogs.

Bob:

wow, nice! Hmm…i wonder if we'll have any classes together.

Larry:

We can go get our papers to see what classes we have. follow- GAH! HIDE ME!

[they see a pea with a tie and glasses coming their way.]

Bob:

What? Why? What's goin on?

Larry:

See that guy makin his way towards us?

Bob:

Yeah. Is he a teacher?

Larry:

No Bob, That's the principal. Principal Peabody. Look sharp and act natural.

Bob:

Uh…ok…

Peabody:

*passes by*

Good morning student's did you already get your assigned classes?

Bob:

Not yet..we're on our way to the office now.

Peabody:

Alright… but you better hurry, There's a line building up. You must be Robert. I remember speaking with your mother on the phone. Welcome to our school.

Bob:

Thanks.

Peabody:

I hope you have a wonderful year. Veggie Valley High offers it's students the best in education. The staff and I wish you great success.

Bob:

Thank you sir.

Larry:

Have a great day!

Peabody:

Now Lawrence, let's not have anymore of the pranks this year. Those chili beans were a mess to clean up last year…

Larry:

yes sir.

Bob:

Chili beans?!

Peabody:

Have a good day boys. I need to get to the office to get ready for the morning announcements.

*he leaves*

Larry:

Phew…

Bob:

Hmmm…I'm starting to wonder more about you. what's up with him talking about chili beans?

Larry:

Oh it was a harmless prank. All in good fun… heh heh.

Bob:

Hm. Funny, i pictured the principal to be…bigger.

Larry:

Don't let his size fool you. Mr. Peabody can be pretty strict. He's not bad though. He does have a light hearted side from time to time.

[Down the hallway]

Scallion #1:

[shoves an Asparagus]

Move it Asparagus! This is my locker now!

Archie:

No it isn't! This is the Locker that i have been assigned! you can't just take things that don't belong to you!

Scallion#1:

Well I just DID! What'cha gonna do about it, Bookworm?

Scallion 2&3:

*laugh*

Larry:

Uh oh. not again…

Bob:

What's going on this time?

Larry:

The scallion trio are up to no good. This year it looks like they're stealing others people's lockers. Last year it was their desserts.

Bob:

Come again?

Larry:

The scallions are the meanest, toughest kids in the school. Nobody stands up to them! and if you do, your dead meat!

Bob:

Why are they picking on that asparagus?

Larry:

They always do. Not really sure why…But i've seen that guy around last year. He's a little…how should i say this… Weird.

Bob:

What do you mean?

Larry:

Dude, the guy is always going to the library. he sit's for hours on end reading textbooks. Or he's in the computer lab doing research!

Bob:

So.

Larry:

It's unnatural! He needs to get out of the books and enjoy LIFE!

Bob:

So what if he likes to read. That shouldn't be a reason to call him weird. we're all different.

Scallion#1:

If you ever cross my path again Asparagus, You'll be history!

Archie:

*Gulp*

Scallion #2:

Ha! what a loser! Always wearing those sweaters and a monocle!

Scallion#3:

And look at that red hair! looks like his head is on fire!

Archie:

*scowls*

Bob:

HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!

Scallion #1:

You talking ta me?

Bob:

Who else would i be talking to?

Larry:

Bob! what are you doing? You wanna get creamed?!

Bob:

Just let me do the talking.

Scallion#1:

What did you say to me short stuff?

Bob:

Why are you bothering that asparagus? I'm sure he's done nothing to you!

Scallion#1:

Whatever i do to anyone is none of your concern!

Scallions 2&3:

Yeah!

Larry:

Well, What your doing is wrong! you could get in huge trouble!

Scallion#1:

Hey, I remember you! Barry is it?

Larry:

Uh, no…that's Larry.

Scallion#1:

Whatever your name is! Your the one from last year who pulled that chilli bean prank!

Larry:

Oh, Heh heh…you remember that? It was a good one wasn't it?

Scallion#1:

IT WAS ALSO HUMILIATING!

Larry:

Whoa! Listen buddy, calm down! we can sort this out in a more calm…civil manner.

Scallion#1:

CALM?! How can i keep calm after that incident! i had to wash my shirt's multiple times to get those stains out! You'll pay for that Harry!

Larry:

Larry.

Scallion#1:

WHATEVER! And you shorty! I've got my eye on you. you just stay out of my way! This year, It's Payback time! Let's bounce scallions! we've got some planning to do.

[The scallions leave]

Larry:

Wow Bob, that was really brave!

Bob:

I wouldn't say brave. I just wanted to help that asparagus and make sure he didn't get hurt. Speaking of which…where did he go?

[they look around]

Larry:

He's gone!

Bob:

i hope he's ok.

Larry:

C,mon, it's almost time for class. we need to get our papers to see what classes we have and what rooms to go to.

Bob:

Right.

[The two of them leave. The camera pans to a group of shadowed lockers. The asparagus from before peeks out from behind the lockers. he breathes a sigh of relief and then goes off to his class.]

[ The bell rings. Bob and Larry make it to their first class.]

Larry:

It's awesome that we got the same homeroom!

Bob:

Yeah, should be fun.

[They walk in]

Ms. Baldwin:

Good Morning students. welcome, come in and find a seat.

[the students all find their seats]

Ms. Baldwin:

Good morning everyone. It's great to see you all bright and early. I'm Ms. Baldwin, your homeroom teacher for this year. Let me take attendance while we wait for Principal Peabody with the announcements. Let's see here…*flips through her papers*

[A tone sounds through the intercom]

Peabody: Good Morning VeggieValley High. This is your principal, Nelson Peabody speaking. I'd like to welcome each of you for this amazing year full of learning, discovery and much more. For our first announcement this morning, there will be band practice this afternoon for the first football game on friday night. Don't be late. Also, be sure that all snacks and soda's stay inside the cafeteria…we don't want another ant problem like last year...

Larry:

Oh yeah, band practice!

Bob:

You're in the school band?

Larry:

Yeah, you should come and see us practice sometime!

Bob:

I'd love to!

Peabody:

Also, if you are having trouble getting into your lockers please let me or any of your teachers know. We will be more than happy to assist you. Have a wonderful day students. That is all.

Ms. Baldwin:

Well then, why don't we get acquainted with one another? let's see…*looks at attendance book* Bob! why don't we start with you.

Bob:

Uh.. me?

Baldwin:

I see that your the only Bob on my list. *giggles* tell us a little about yourself.

Bob:

[stands up] Well...I just moved to town this summer.

Baldwin:

how exciting!

Bob:

And so far i really like Veggie Valley!

My future plans for college is to study to become a teacher…or maybe a filmmaker…still trying to figure out how i can do both.

Baldwin:

Well we hope you come to like it here at Veggie Valley High.

Bob:

Thank you.

Baldwin:

Now, who else would like to tell us a little about themselves?

Girl:

I will Ms. Baldwin…

[Later, Bob and Larry are on their way to the cafeteria.]

Bob:

That was a nice orientation.

Larry:

Sure was. Now i'm HUNGRY! Hopefully it's chilli dog day!

Bob:

well let's hurry and get in line.

[They walk in]

Bob:

Hey look Larry!

Larry:

What?

Bob:

It's that asparagus from this morning.

Larry:

You're right! Aww..Poor guy is sitting all by himself.

Bob:

We should go over and see if he's ok.

Larry:

Good idea. it's just that…well..

Bob:

What's the matter?

Larry:

What if he doesn't wanna be around us?

Bob:

Ah don't worry. If he sees that we wanna be his friend, he'll warm up to us.

Larry:

Don't worry he says…That what they said before the Titanic sank!...Oh boy.

[The two of them get their food and go over to where the asparagus is sitting. He is quietly reading a book and hasn't touched his food yet. Suddenly two shadows creep over him. he becomes slightly disturbed.]

Bob:

Hey there!

*silence*

Uh…mind if we sit with you?

[ The Asparagus shakes his head.]

We just came by to see if you were ok. Those scallions were pretty mean to you.

*silence*

Larry:

Well this is awkward. *Bob shoves him* Ow! What gives?!

Bob:

*through his teeth*

Quiet Larry!

Soooo…u ok?

*smiles*

Archie:

*crossly*

I'm just fine, thank you.

Larry:

Hey, cool accent! Where you from? Wait, no….let me guess ummm…..AUSTRALIA! *GASP* Have you ever wrestled Crocodiles?

Archie:

What? Not even close. I sound nothing like an Australian! and no..i can't say that i've ever wrestled a crocodile.

*under his breath*

They're not even found in the states.

Bob:

I think i know. you're from England! Am I right?

Archie:

Precisely. Now if you don't mind…i'd like to continue with my studies.

Bob:

Oh c,mon, we just wanted to say Hi! What's your name? I'm Bob.

Larry:

And I'm Larry! You got a name don't you?

Archie:

Well…

Larry:

C,mon, you can tell us!

Archie:

It's….Archibald.

Larry:

*snickers*

[Bob shoves him again]

OW! My rib!

Archie:

This is why i despise social interaction. If your here to poke fun,just leave me in peace.

Bob:

Please excuse Larry, it seems he needs to be taught some manners.

*looks sternly at Larry*

Larry:

I'm sorry Archibald. What i did was wrong. i wasn't being a good friend.

Archie:

It's alright…It's just that, you have no idea what it' s like to be picked on relentlessly.

day after day…week after week. and not having anyone to talk to…It saddens me so.

I wish i could transfer to another school.

Bob:

Why don't people talk to you?

Archie:

Because many people around here think i'm very odd. And the scallions are the ones spreading false rumors about me.

It's gotten so bad that everyone wants nothing to do with me. So to stay away from all the drama, i just keep to myself.

Bob:

Don't worry Archie. You don't have to be lonely anymore! uh…you mind if we call you Archie?

Archie:

I don't mind. but, what on earth do you mean? No one at this school will give me the time of day.

Bob:

We'll be your friends! You seem like a cool guy!

Larry:

Yeah! We like you just the way you are!

Bob:

Forget what others say about you. We're all amazing and different in our own little ways. If others can't see that, then they're missing out on a lot of stuff.

Archie:

I've never thought about it like that before. makes perfect sense.

Bob:

Maybe we can change things around this year. we'll help everyone to accept other people's differences.

Larry:

I'll help!

Archie:

You'd really be willing to do that… for me?

Larry:

Sure buddy, what are friends for?

Archie:

You don't know how happy I am this moment….thank you both!

Larry:

No prob Arch. Everything will be-

Sasha:

Hey look Brittany and Allison, looks like Bookworm managed to make some friends!

Brittany:

What a shocker! he never talks to anyone!

Allison:

His new friends will probably ditch him when they see how weird he is.

Larry:

Hey! Rude much?

Bob:

Leave him alone. what has he ever done to you?

Sasha:

If i were you, i'd stay away from him. All that guy ever does is read all day.

Allison:

And he locks himself up in the science lab and does weird experiments.

Brittany:

So not normal.

Bob:

If your going to make fun of people, why don't you go someplace else!

Sasha:

Come over here and make us…NEWBIE!

Larry:

Whoooaaa! what's that on your face?

Sasha:

OMG! WHERE!?

Larry:

Oh, my mistake! it's a bad attitude.

Brittany:

Larry you are such a loser!

Allison:

Yeah, you better take back what you said.

Bob:

How can he take back a statement that's obviously true?

Sasha:

You better watch yourself new kid. Or something really bad could happen to you!

{ a beautiful asparagus with brown hair walks up to the girls.]

Lovey:

Girls, c,mon! we're wasting away our lunch period.

Brittany:

Coming Lovey, we're just trying to warn these silly boys to watch out for bookworm.

Lovey:

Well that's very rude! I think they can make friends with whoever they want. and i'd really wish you would not talk about people. it's wrong!

Sasha:

Yeah, yeah..we know! C'mon girls. lets sit somewhere far away from these weirdo's.

Lovey:

Sasha!

Sasha:

Ok..i'll be quiet. Where's your sense of humor girl?

[the girls sit down. The asparagus stays behind and walks up to the boys. She walks up to Archie. his heart begins to flutter as she gets closer.]

Lovey:

Don't listen to them. Half the time they don't know what they're saying. *she gives Archie her jello* Don't ever let them get you down. *she smiles*

Archie:

*smiles back his heart begins to beat faster*

[ The asparagus leaves and Archie has a silly lovestruck smile on his face. he's somewhat dazed]

Bob:

Uh…Archie? you there?

Larry:

Yoohoo! earth to Archie!

Archie:

Huh?…what?…What happened?

Larry:

Dude you totally spaced out the whole time that pretty asparagus was around!

Bob:

You ok?

Archie:

Oh, um…yes. i believe so…why wouldn't i be?

Larry:

I think someone has a little crush!

Archie:

Don't be silly…me building a relationship around here would be ludicrous. Besides…that girl is pretty popular and well,…i'm not. Her being with me could ruin her reputation.

Bob:

Archie, you gotta stop doubting yourself. You never know until you just get up and talk to her.

Archie

*cough choke*

TALK TO HER?! … oh, i don't think that's a good idea.

Bob:

C,mon…i know you can do it!

Larry:

yeah! maybe i can set you two up for a-

Archie:

NO! I appreciate your help…it's just that…IF i were to talk to her…i would't know what to say!

Larry:

A simple Hi would do.

Archie:

It's hopeless. I could never talk to someone as beautiful and popular as her.

Bob:

Don't worry Arch. we'll figure something out.

Archie:

hmm...

Larry:

Are you gonna eat your chili dog? it's been sitting there the whole time we've been talking.

Archie:

Yes i will.

Larry:

Aww…

Bob:

Sooo…what should we do after lunch?

Larry:

I could continue with the tour. there's still a lot of stuff we haven't seen yet!

Bob:

Ok! You gonna come with us Archie?

Archie:

Well…i don't know… I need to study.

Bob:

It's the first day of school! surely you can't have things to study for already!

Archie:

Well…yes. But i like to keep up with my studies.

Larry:

I think that's the most of your problem Arch. You don't know how to have fun!

You gotta break up your routine every now and again. Cut loose,chill out,hang around.

-Ya dig?

Archie:

Beg Pardon?

Larry:

It's probably why you wear that thing on your eye. All that reading is probably messing up your vision!

Archie:

ah, no. I've had a problem with my eye since i was a child. long before my love of reading kicked in.

Larry:

Oh.

Bob:

C'mon Archie. it's only for a little while. Will you join us?

Archie:

Well...

*Glances at his book. then closes it*

I suppose a little time away from the books will be alright.

Bob and Larry

*cheer*

Larry:

Let's finish our hot dogs before we go on with the tour.

Bob:

Sounds good to me. Mm…your right Larry, these chilli dogs are pretty tasty!

Larry:

Told ya!

Archie:

The chili could use a tad more paprika. But still good nonetheless.

[The three friends finish their food,then they go out to see the rest of the school. Archie is taking it all in]

Archie:

I had no idea what i had been missing! It actually feels quite nice to be free from studying. I could get used to this! I just hope i don't become a chronic procrastinator.

Bob:

You just need a good balance. Too much of anything isn't good for you.

Larry:

Or too little.

Bob:

Right. So where are we going Larry?

Larry:

I was gonna take you to the library.

Archie:

Oh, wonderful! The library is one of my favorite spots in the school! *becomes worried*

Oh…but what if people begin to stare at me? every around here already know that i'm a frequent library user.

Larry:

Relax Arch, you got us! I can set these people straight.

Bob:

How?

Larry:

watch and learn Bob…watch and learn.

[The three walk in. All eyes become fixated on Archie. Some veggies begin to snicker.]

Larry:

HEY! WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKIN AT?

[everyone quickly resumes reading]

Larry:

That's more like it!

Archie:

Thank you Larry.

Larry:

Anytime my friend!

Ms. Cremini:

Who made that outburst?

Archie:

Uh oh..seems you've made Ms. Cremini upset.

Larry:

She's still here? That woman should have retired years ago!

Archie:

*whispers*

I'm surprised she even heard you with those old ears.

Bob:

*chortles*

[ A little old mushroom walks up to the three.]

Ms. Cremini:

Now which one of you youngins decided to start a ruckus while people are trying to read? This ain't a concert hall ya know!

Larry:

Sorry Ms. that was me..i was only trying to-

Ms. Cremini:

Ah yes, Mr. Lawrence,better known as the prankster. You better not try anything crazy around here. I'll call your folks in a heartbeat!

Larry:

I won't. I was only trying to help my friend. See, we walked in and people started staring at him and i just wanted to-

Ms. Cremini:

That's what they all say! Just don't let it happen again whippersnapper. Or i'll send you out. And your friends too!

Larry:

*sigh*

Yes Ma'am.

[she leaves]

Bob:

Boy, she's feisty!

Larry:

Yeah. That's Ms. Cremini. She's been here waaaayy to long!

Archie:

She seems really tough but every now and again she has shown her softer side.

Larry:

And when it does show it's extremely rare.

Bob:

Hm…

Larry:

C,mon. On with the tour. Just try to be as quiet as possible.

Archie And Bob:

Right.

Larry:

The library has two levels and a multimedia room.

Bob:

Neat!

[ They here muffled music coming from the multimedia room]

Archie:

What is that?

Bob:

Sounds like…music. Music that somebody is listening to through headphones.

Archie:

Oh dear, media devices are prohibited in certain areas of the school. especially the library!

Larry:

We should warn whoever is playing their music so loud.

*they walk into the multimedia room. They see a girl scallion bobbing her head to her tunes. she is also writing in a notebook taking down notes*

Bob:

Larry, go over there and tell her to turn down her music.

Larry:

Why do I have to do it? Archie, you go tell her!

Archie:

Me?! But I don't-

[Before Archie has a chance to speak he is shoved over to the scallion.]

Archie:

WHOA! Um..excuse me miss…

*she doesn't hear him*

Bob:

Pull of one of her headphones or something!

Archie:

*lifts one of her headphones*

Beg pardon miss, I was wondering if-

Kimi:

AH! BOOKWORM! HE SPEAKS!

*she falls off her chair*

Bob and Larry:

SHHHH!

Archie:

I'm dreadfully sorry..I just came to warn you of Ms. Cremini. She's making her rounds in the library and i didn't want-

Kimi:

Dude! you nearly gave me a heart attack! I had no idea you could talk!

Bob:

What made you think he couldn't talk?

Kimi:

r Those scallion losers keep telling people that you had some sort of speech problem and that that was why you never talked to nobody. i can see now that that myth is debunked.

Bob:

That's horrible!

Kimi:

Isn't it? now i know not to believe anything they say. People can be so cruel. Hey, i know you! You're the new kid in town!

Bob:

Oh, uh…yep that's me. The new kid. Gosh, does everybody know about me already?

Kimi:

One thing about this place is that word does get around. you have to be really careful with what you say.

Larry:

No kidding.

Kimi:

Thanks for warning me about Miss Cremini.

Kimi:

Aw, that's whack. Hopefully one of these days she'll retire for good.

Bob:

So, why are you in the library blasting your music anyway?

Kimi:

I'm working on a new song for friday night's game. It's sounding pretty awesome so far if i do say so myself. My Band and i are gonna steal the show!

Larry:

Sweet, you're in a band?

Kimi:

Sure am! I'm Kimi. A star in the making! I play with another scallion named Eddie.

Larry:

No way! you know Eddie? We've been buds since kindergarten!

Kimi:

Really? thats so awesome! I'm surprised he hasn't mentioned you to me at all!

It's nice to meet you guys. I'm really sorry that I was scared of you Book- uh..i mean uh…what IS your name?

Archie:

Archibald. But you may call me Archie if you want.

Kimi:

Well then Archie, it's great to finally get to know you!

Hey, wanna listen to some of my work?

Archie:

Uh..sure…but don't you think we could get into trouble? You know, with Ms. Cremini around?

Kimi:

Psh… Ms. Cremini doesn't scare me! i'd give her a piece of my mind in a heartbeat!

I'd tell that old grump a thing or two!

*from behind*

Ms. Cremini:

What's that?

Larry:

Uh oh...

Kimi:

*nervously*

Hey, Ms. Cremini! How much of that conversation did you manage to hear.

Cremini:

All of it!

Kimi:

Oh.

Larry:

We're in trouble.

Cremini:

Right you are! You're all coming with me.

[Cremini then throws the four of them out of the library.]

Bob,Larry,Kimi and Archie:

WAHHHH!

Cremini:

And stay out, ya hooligans!

[she slams the doors of the library.]

Kimi:

Sheesh! What a crabapple!

Larry:

Dude, did she have to go and throw us out like that? I think i bruised something.

Bob:

She also has freakishly amazing strength for someone her age and size.

Larry:

Sooo now that we're banned from the library. where should we go next?

Bob:

You're the tour guide.

Archie:

*scanning the floor panicking*

Oh dear ,oh dear…

Kimi:

What's wrong Archie?

Archie:

I've lost my monocle! I can't see very well without it. Please help me find it!

Larry:

Don't worry, we'll help you get it.

Bob:

Where could it have gone?

Kimi:

Don't worry Arch. We'll find it.

[They start scanning the floor. Archie is crawling on the ground.]

Archie:

Where could it be?

*suddenly he bumps into someone*

Lovey:

*quickly turns around*

Oh!

Archie:

Oh! I'm dreadfully sorry. I can't see a thing to save my life.

Lovey:

Oh dear, what is it that you're looking for?

Archie:

My monocle. you see, i've misplaced it and right now i can't distinguish anything on the ground.

Lovey:

Let me help you. *she scans the ground* Ah, I think i found it! It's over by the drinking fountain. I'll go fetch it!

Archie:

Oh thank goodness!

*she get's it for him*

Lovey:

Here you are.

Archie:

Thank you very much! *puts on him monocle* You're so-

*shreiks*

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lovey:

What? what's the matter?

Archie:

*panics*

You're…you're that girl from the lunchroom! *hyperventilates*

Lovey:

Are you alright? Calm down!

Archie:

i'll try…*more hypeventillating* I CAN'T!

Lovey:

It's alright. there's nothing to be afraid of. i don't bite. *giggles*

Archie:

*laughs nervously*

Lovey:

I've seen you around but i don't think we've ever met before. What is your name?

Archie:

Ah, it's Archibald.

Lovey:

Hmm. Archibald. That's a lovely name!

Archie:

You think so?…it's pretty old-fashioned and boring.

Lovey:

Don't be silly! I happen to like old fashioned names.

I'm Lovey. It's nice to finally get to know you Archibald.

Archie:

*heart is a-flutter*

y-yes…likewise…Lovey.

Lovey:

*smiles*

Well, class starts soon…i better be going. I hope to see you later.

Archie:

*Dazed*

Good-bye…Lovey…

Lovey:

*giggles and walks away*

Archie:

*dreamily sighs*

[the rest of the gang walks up to him]

Kimi:

Hey arch. What's up with the goofy smile?

Larry:

I think that's the kind of look you give when you're in love.

Kimi:

OOooooh! somebody's got a cruuuush!

Archie:

What? that's preposterous!

Bob:

That girl is really nice though. Who knows,maybe one day you two will be going out together.

Archie:

Yeah….when pigs fly!

Bob:

Oh c,mon. She seems to like you.

Archie:

I don't know about that.

*bell rings*

Kimi:

Uh oh. time for class. I'll see you guys later. it was nice meeting you.

Bob:

You too Kimi. Good luck on your new song!

Kimi:

Thanks. bye.

Larry:

See ya! guess I should be off to my next class too.

Archie:

I as well. *pulls out a piece of paper* Let's see,which class do I have now? Ah, drama. This class should be interesting.

Bob:

Sounds fun. see ya later Archie.

Archie:

Alright. Hmm. room 120.

* he walks to room 120*

Archie:

Here it is. i wonder what we'll be focusing on.

*he finds a seat*

Archie:

*looks at his textbook*

Hmm. Intro to theatre. i wonder what classic pieces of theater work we'll be studying.

*he begins reading. he then hears a familiar voice*

Lovey:

*walks in*

Hmm. Drama. This must be the room.

Archie:

*GASP!* OH NO!

*he covers his face with his book*

Lovey:

*takes her seat right next to Archie but doesn't know it's him*

Excuse me, this class is drama right?

Archie:

*muffled*

Mmmhmm

Lovey:

*smiles*

Oh wonderful! guess i'm in the right place then!

You like theater?

Archie:

Mmhmm.

Lovey:

Me too! Hey, maybe one day we'll be in a play together!

Archie:

*in a different tone as to say: "maybe"*

Mmhmm.

Lovey:

You're not much for conversation are you?

Archie:

MmMmm.

Lovey:

Well that's alright. perhaps this class will help you come out of your shell!

Archie:

mmhmm…

Lovey:

What's your name?

Archie:

*panics*

Uhhhh…

Lovey:

*becomes suspicious and lowers the book away from his face*

Archie!

Archie:

Archie?…Archie who?

Lovey:

What do you mean? You're the boy from earlier! It's fancy seeing you here in drama class.

Archie:

Oh dear…this is bad…very bad…

Lovey:

Stop being so silly. What's the matter? you were afraid to see me?

Archie:

Y-yes…Er, i mean NO! Not at all… it's just that…I-

Lovey:

What is it?

Archie:

I don't really know how to say this. I guess i…What i mean is…

*the he teacher walks in*

:

Alright class, let's get started on todays lesson. Welcome to Intro to Drama. I'm Mr. Brussels...

Lovey:

*to herself*

Looks like his explanation will have to wait. *sigh*

[After class.]

Bob:

Hey Larry!

Larry:

Hey Bob how was class?

Bob:

It was ok. I have a feeling that algebra 2 is going to kill me.

Larry:

You could always ask Archie for help. I bet he's a wiz at math.

Bob:

That's true.

Larry:

So, what do you wanna do now?

Bob:

I dunno. what else is there to see?

Larry:

well there's extra school programs that you could sign up for. Band, acting, dance, animal rights groups…There's so many to choose from!

Bob:

That sounds cool. Lead the way.

Larry:

*starts walking*

That I will-OOF!

Laura:

*simultaneously*

OUCH!

*her papers fly everywhere*

Laura:

Oh no! my drawings!

Bob:

I'll get them. here's one. and there's a-whoops! That one almost got away. Uh. here you go.

Laura:

Thanks.

Larry:

Sorry for running into you like that. I guess should watch were I'm going.

Laura:

Ah, don't worry about it. people run into me all the time.

Bob:

Are you alright.

Laura:

Oh, I'm fine! hmm… you look fairly new. Are you the new kid?

Bob:

Yep, that's me!…the new kid. The name's Bob.

Laura:

Welcome to VVH Bob! I'm Laura Carrot. I'm going to be apart of the art club.

Larry:

That explains why you have all those pictures. May we see them?

Laura:

Sure!

*they look at the drawings*

Bob:

Wow! you did all this?

Laura:

Yeah! You like?

Larry:

Like?! We love it!

Laura:

Aww thanks! I always enjoy creating works of art. it's sort of a stress reliever for me..being a freshman in high school and all. i'm not entirely sure how to cope with the stress.

Larry:

It's only the first day. And freshmen year ain't so bad.

Laura:

I know…but it'll get worse!

Bob:

Don't worry. You'll do great this year.

Laura:

I hope so. So, gonna sign up for an afternoon activity?

Bob:

I'd like too. But gosh, i dunno what i'd like to do.

Laura:

Oh! I KNOW! You could do ART!

Bob:

Sorry, I can't draw for beans.

Laura:

Aw don't say that! all of us have a bit of artistic talent. You just have to draw what you see in your head.

Bob:

I'm more of a writer actually. i like to write down what i'm thinking sometimes.

Laura:

Like in a diary?

Bob:

I prefer the term: "Journal"

Laura:

Well that's pretty seem really nice Bob. I hope to get to know you better this year.

Bob:

You too Laura.

*larry takes a glance down the hallway*

Larry:

Hey look Bob. Look who Archie is talking to!

Bob:

Hey, it's that girl again. looks like they both came from the same class.

Laura:

Who are you talking about?

Larry:

That guy with the red hair.

Laura:

Oh.

Larry:

I wonder why they're talking about.

Laura:

Are those two in love or something?

Bob:

Not yet.

Larry:

But i have a feeling it'll be really soon.

Laura:

Aw. how sweet!

Lovey:

Drama class seemed to be quite fun. I'm glad we were able to be partners during those exercises.

Archie:

Indeed. It was rather pleasurable.

Lovey:

But i still would like to know why you seemed to avoid me at the beginning of class.

Archie:

Avoid you? I'm not sure i know what you're talking about.

Lovey:

Oh, stop beating around the bush Archie. You were hiding your face from me when i walked in hoping i wouldn't notice.

Archie:

Oh. yes…well… I just-

Lovey:

C,mon. you can tell me.

*she smiles warmly at him. her smile makes Archie's face blush and his heart skip a beat*

Archie:

*clears his throat*

Well…it's just that…somehow, being with you makes me feel…happy.

Lovey:

Really?

Archie:

Yes. For the longest time i never thought i could ever meet someone as kind as you.

Lovey:

*Blushes*

I think your kind too. It's a shame that many people here think the opposite.

Archie:

I know. At times what people say can really hurt.

Lovey:

Yes. many people can be so vile and hurtful. But it's always good to remember what the bible says about when people are like that to us.

Archie:

What's that?

Lovey:

Do not be overcome by evil. But always overcome evil with good.

Archie:

Hmm.

Lovey:

This verse helped me to overcome what i went through when i moved to America. The teasing was relentless!

Archie:

YOU? TEASED!? I can't imagine that!

Lovey:

Oh yes! "Lovey talks funny" "look at all that curly hair."

It got old really quick.

Archie:

What did you do?

Lovey:

I didn't let those people get to me. I just left it alone and told myself that even though they are teasing me, I'm going to to be kind to everyone no matter what.

And eventually the teasing stopped. Though every now and again there's always someone who has a smart remark or two.

Archie:

Hmm…i might jot down a few notes on that!

Lovey:

*giggles*

No need. Just be kind to others. It isn't always easy, but it's always the right thing to do.

[Archie smiles. They continue down the hallway. Little do they know that Scallion#1 is watching them from behind one of the lockers. He looks pretty angry at Archie.]

Scallion#1:

Sooo…Bookworm has managed to worm his way right to Lovey.

Scallion#3:

Bookworm turned into a worm?

Scallion#1:

No you dolt! Archie is talking to MY GIRL!

Scallion#2:

I thought she broke up with you.

Scallion#3:

Actually you two were never officially dating so technically she was never your girlfriend.

Scallion#1:

Oh don't worry, this year the captain of the football team WILL go out with one of the most popular girls in school. But it looks like we'll have to put bookworm in his place. We'll make him think twice before even laying eyes on her!

Scallion#2:

uh..how exactly will we do that?

Scallion#1:

Just follow my lead boys. We'll show that unpopular asparagus how to get a clue.

Nobody takes Lovey but ME!

[Dramatic music]

[Later, it's near the end of school. Bob and Larry are checking out the sports fields.]

Larry:

And this is where the football game will be held on friday!

Bob:

And you'll be playing in the band at halftime?

Larry:

Yep! it's gonna be awesome! we have a really neat routine to show the whole school.

Bob:

So what instrument do you play?

Larry:

The Sousaphone. it's a sort of tuba.

Bob:

Cool!

Larry:

it's loads of fun! You gonna come watch us practice this after school?

Bob:

I'd love to. but i gotta ask my mom first.

Larry:

Yeah, yeah. no sweat. Wouldn't want your folks to worry 'bout you.

Percy:

GANGWAAAYYY!

Bob and Larry:

AHHH!

*they jump out of the way just in time as two peas on skateboard whiz past them.* They jump into a patch of grass on the side of the sidewalk.*

[the two peas stop at the end.]

Kayla:

You two ok?

Larry:

We're good.

Bob:

You guys were going really fast. Aren't you aware that you could get hurt without headgear?

Larry:

Yeah, your brains will be pea soup on the sidewalk!

Percy:

Who are you two my mom and grandmother?

Larry:

Uh, no….I'm Larry. And I was just trying to give you a bit of helpful advice.

Kayla:

He's right Percy. We should be wearing helmets from now on.

Percy:

If you're a pro, you don't need a helmet!

Bob:

Hey, Tony Hawk wears one. And i bet it's helped him many times.

Percy:

yeah. sure. you must be the new kid.

Bob:

Boy, word really does get around here doesn't it!

Larry:

Told ya.

Percy:

It's a small town. Welcome to VeggieValley. What's your name?

Bob:

I'm Bob.

Percy:

Percy. How do you like the school?

Bob:

It's really nice.

Percy:

Yeah she's a beauty. it's great to finally be in high school. The place that prepares you for bigger things!

Larry:

You're a freshie?

Percy:

yeah. fresh meat.

Kayla:

Don't worry Percy, my uncle says that being a freshman isn't so bad.

Bob:

Who's your uncle?

Kayla:

Mr. Peabody!

Bob and Larry:

GAH!

Kayla:

Oh don't worry. I'm not one to snitch on people all the time. Btw. i'm Kayla.

Bob:

Nice to meet you.

Larry:

so you like to skateboard too huh?

Kayla:

Like it? I LOVE skateboarding! It's mine and Percy's passion!

Percy:

That's right! one of these days we'll be competing with the big boys in all the skateboarding competitions!

Bob:

That's awesome! I hope everything works out for you guys.

Larry:

Uh oh, Kimi's coming this way!

Bob:

I wonder what's going on.

Kimi:

Guys! Bob…Larry! *pant* I've been looking all over for you!

Bob:

What's the matter?

Kimi:

You gotta help Archie. the scallions are giving him a really hard time!

Percy:

Who?

Kimi:

No time to explain! who knows what the scallions will do to him if we don't get to him in time.

Larry:

I have a feeling that this may have something to do with him and Lovey talking to each other.

Bob:

Let's go! Come with us Percy.

Percy:

Wha? me? I don't even know what's going on!

Kayla:

I guess we'll find out when we get there. Let's go!

[They hop on their skateboards and follow Bob Larry and Kimi to the inside of the school.]

[Meanwhile]

Lovey:

Leave him alone! He's done nothing to any of you!

Scallion#1:

Why are you talking to him in the first place?

Lovey:

It's a free country. I can speak to whomever i want!

Scallion#1:

How come you never speak to me anymore?

Lovey:

Because i see how you treat others who are not on the same level as you. Your heart is very ugly!

Scallion#1:

What can bookworm give you? Look at him…his clothes aren't cool, he talks weird,and he's half blind without that thing on his eye! this is the 21st century for crying out loud. Who even wears those things!

Lovey:

That still doesn't give you the right to be unkind to him! And we've been over this many times…I don't wan't to be around you!

Archie:

And with all due respect…I was only trying to stike up a little conversation with her. It's nothing serious…

Scallion#1:

Zip it book worm! you'll pay for stealing my girl!

Lovey:

I'm not your girl! I'll never be your girl! leave him alone!

Scallion#1:

From now on i'll make your life here at VVH miserable until the day you graduate!

Larry:

NOT IF WE CAN HELP IT!

Scallion#1:

Wha?

[He turns around to see Bob, Larry, Kimi, Percy and Kayla.]

Laura:

*is randomly passing by*

Oh hey guys! what's goin on?

Bob:

Not now Laura, we're kinda in the middle of a little showdown. you might wanna go stand somewhere that's safe.

Laura:

And miss out on the action?! well that's not fun! count me in!

Bob:

Eh, the more the merrier.

Scallion#1:

*chuckles*

All you dweebs think you can take me on?

Scallion#2:

You all are lame!

Kimi:

And you guys are jerks!

Scallion#3:

You better watch who you're talking too!

Bob:

Now look guys. i don't think fighting is ever the answer! We should all treat each other with respect.

Scallion#1:

What is this, a kids show?

Bob:

No! …But it's a pretty good idea for one! ^^

Scallion#2:

Enough talk! I say we show these losers what can happen when they mess with the scallions!

Scallion#3:

uh…how?

Archie:

*whispers to Lovey* Figures. They don't even have a plan.

Lovey: *giggles*

Scallion#1:

what was that Bookworm?

Archie:

Nothing…Absolutley nothing.

Kayla:

*thinks to herself* I gotta get my uncle before this gets really ugly.

*she slips away*

Laura:

I've only known you guys for a few minutes and i can already tell that you guys are bad news!

Kimi:

Why do you have to be this way?

Larry:

Yeah, don't you know that there's more to life than to make people miserable?

Scallion#3:

huh, they're right! why do we do these things to people?

Scallion#1:

Don't you go soft on me!

Bob:

But they're right. Teasing and hurting others is wrong! Not only does it hurt others…but it hurts God.

Scallion#1:

Hey this ain't a chuch buddy. Back off!

Bob:

Just trying to help you!

Scallion#1:

We'll I don't need your help! I don't need anyones help!

Now I suggest you dweebs mind your own business or else.

Voice:

Or else what?

Scallion#2:

GASP!

Scallion #3:

It's Mr. Peabody!

Kimi:

*singsong* BUSTED!

Peabody:

What's going on here?

Scallion#1:

Oh uh... nothing ..sir.

Scallion#3:

Yeah! were were about to uh…play a game!

Peabody:

Really? Doesn't sound like a friendly game.

My niece tells me that you three are the cause of this disruption.

Scallion#2:

we weren't disruptin nothin!

Peabody:

Likely story! In my office….NOW!

[The scallions scowl and follow Peabody to his office] *the teens cheer*

Archie:

Thank you all for helping me. i couldn't ask for better friends!

Kimi:

Think nothing of it dude.

Larry:

Yeah Arch! when we stick together, friends can do anything!…i think we make a pretty good team.

Percy:

But we didn't do much.

Bob:

Sure we did! We were all there for Archie when he needed help the most.

Archie:

You certainlly stalled them long enough before they could've done something really awful.

Lovey:

Oh, i couldn't bear to think about what they could have done to you Archie!

I honestly don't know why that brute keeps persuing me.

Archie:

Well…you are very beautiful. *blushes*

Lovey:

Hmm?

Archie:

Uh…Nothing..nevermind!

Lovey: But you..

Archie:

Oh goodness look at the time. Best be off! Ta ta!

*he runs off*

Lovey:

ARCHIE!

[But it's too late. He's gone]

Lovey:

Is it my imagination or did i hear him say….no…i'm probably making it up.

Laura:

I think he liiiikes you!

Percy:

Laura stop it.

Laura:

What!? i think it's cute!

Lovey: Hmmm…

*bell rings*

Percy:

there goes the bell for the last class of the day!

Larry:

we better go…see ya later!

Bob:

Let's meet up after school before we leave for home!

Kimi: Great idea!

Percy:

Catch you guys later!

[the gang disperses]

Lovey:

*walking to her class* Hopefully i can catch up to Archie and ask him about that comment he made.

[After school]

Larry:

So Bob,you gonna come watch the band practice?

Bob:

Well if I do, how will I get home?

Archie:

If it's a ride you need. I could take you!

Larry:

YOU DRIVE?

Archie:

been driving for quite a bit now!

Bob:

Wow.

Larry:

you gonna come to Archie?

Archie:

i don't know…i go to a science club meeting after school…

Larry:

aww c,mon Arch! you can skip it this one time can ya? For me? *puppy dog eyes*

Archie:

You're scaring me.

Larry:

PWEEEESE?

Archie:

*sigh* i suppose...

Larry:

Attaboy!

Lovey:

*walks up* Where are you going?

Archie:

*shrieks in panic*

Lovey:

Goodness I'm sorry.

Archie:

ah, it's fine it's just that you…um…startled me and I wasn't prepared for such an occurance. Heh heh…

Lovey:

i guess i should be careful with how i approach people. Where are you all off to this afternoon?

Bob:

We're gonna go watch the band practice this afternoon.

Lovey:

Sounds like fun! Would it be alright if I tag along?

Larry:

Sure!

Laura:

Oooh! I love school bands! Can I come too?

Larry:

Ok.

Percy:

Hey don't go anywhere without me!

Larry:

Uh…alright.

Kimi:

I'll catch you guys another time. i'm still putting the finishing touches on my song. maybe next time.

Larry:

Don't worry. they'll be way more practices coming up. i'll let you know when.

Kimi:

Thanks. see ya tomorrow!

Bob:

Bye. Wow…still can't get over how this day turned out!

Larry:

What do you mean?

Bob:

This morning I was worried that I wasn't going to make any friends this year and in one day, I happened to make a whole bunch! And a few enemies as well.

Larry:

*smiles*

Ah, I wouldn't worry bout the scallions.

It is pretty crazy. I mean just imagine if we didn't meet each other on the bus this morning! we probably would have never gotten to know Archie, Kimi and the others…Do you think God made us meet each other for a reason?

Bob:

I'd think so. This could be a whole new adventure for each of us.

Archie:

An adventure?

Bob:

Yeah. Maybe God want's us to learn from each other or something. Just a hunch.

Percy:

I guess we'll all have to go with the flow and see what happens.

Bob:

*chuckles*

Larry:

Let's hurry guys. Band practice starts in one minute!

Percy:

Well c,mon. Last one to the field is a rotten veggie!

*he takes off running*

Laura:

Hey!

Larry:

Aw,c,mon!

Archie:

Wait for us!

[We fast forward to friday night. We see the marching band out on the field playing halftime]

Percy:

This. is. AWESOME!

Bob:

That band sounds amazing. and Larry is doing a great job!

Kimi:

Pretty sweet.

Laura:

*mouth full* I'll say! Anybody want some nachos?

Archie:

I'll pass.

Percy:

I'll have some! where'd you get these?

Laura:

they're selling them down there somewhere. see that long line?

Percy:

Yep. Be right back! *scampers off*

Kimi:

Good thing Veggie valley is winning! 6 to 2. Wibblestown's got nothin on us!

Lovey:

I just wish tonight was a tad warmer. *she leans on Archie.*

Archie:

*blushes* *his heart also begins to beat faster*

Lovey:

*can hear his heart through his chest*

* she grins*

You alright Archie?

Archie:

I'm fine…are you alright? You do feel a tad chilled.

Lovey:

Just a little cold out.

Archie:

You know, something told me to bring an extra sweater. Here you are. this will keep you warm.

Lovey:

*slight blush* Oh, thank you Archie.

Archie:

*smiles* You're welcome.

Laura:

Aww that was so adorbs!

Archie:

*blushes*

when are you supposed to be on Kimi?

Kimi:

Eh, Peabody said we couldn't play tonight. Would interfere with the marching band.

Bob:

Aww that's horrible!

Kimi:

Eh, we still gotta work on our songs.

Bob:

still can't wait to hear your songs real soon. you really are quite talented.

Archie:

*to Lovey* Are you feeling any more comfortable?

Lovey:

I feel much better. thank you Archie.

*she grins and scoots closer to him*

Archie:

*blushes*

Ah, Lovey….can i ask you something?

Lovey:

Yes?

Archie:

This may be an odd question. but…what do you think of me?…your humble and honest opinion.

Lovey:

What do I think? I think that you're a very nice person Archie. I really do.

Archie:

*smiles* Well, i do try to be amiable as much as possible.

Lovey:

That's what i really like about you. you're sweet, caring and a great friend.

Archie:

*blushes* So are you Lovey.

Lovey:

*blushes* Aww. ^^

I'm glad to finally get to know someone like you.

Later:

Larry:

Hey guys!

Bob:

Hey Larry!

Kimi:

you did an awesome job!

Larry:

Thanks. We're still a little rough but we'll be in shape for the upcoming competitions

may i squeeze in with you guys?

Bob:

Sure. Aren't you hungry? We can go get something to eat.

Larry:

Ah, no thanks dude. anymore nacho's and chilli cheese fries and I'll bust a button on my uniform!

Great game tonight huh? I'm glad you all came. ya know, i can tell that we're all gonna be awesome friends.

Bob:

It is a great game.

Percy:

Yep! it's the perfect night to end a perfect week.

Bob:

Yeah. *beep beep beep*

Kimi:

What's that?

Bob:

That's my phone.

Laura:

Got a text message?

Bob:

Something like that…it's actually a bible app on my phone giving me a verse of the day. I named it QWERTY.

Archie:

Oh, I get it! it's the first six letters of a standard keyboard! Very clever! ^^

Larry:

What's the verse say?

Bob:

What's the verse Qwerty?

Ah, Proverbs 17:17 A friend loveth at all times and a brother is born for adversity.

Kimi:

Wait...you talk...to an app?

Bob:

Voice recognition! cool huh?

Larry:

Cool! i'd love to figure out how it all works!

Bob:

Sure thing, i'll send you all the link so you can download it yourselves.

Laura:

Ooh thanks.

Percy:

Hey, where's Lovey and Archie?

Larry:

they were just here! they're like…ninja's or something!

Kimi:

*rolls eyes*

Laura:

I'm sensing that romance is in the air for them.

Bob:

It's possible.

*Lovey and Archie are off by themselves taking a little stroll*

Lovey:

Just needed a little break from the crowd.

Archie:

Indeed. large crowds tend to make me claustrophobic.

Lovey:

I assume you're not used to actually being around a lot of people.

Archie:

correct. i am sort of a introvert you might say.

Lovey:

Oh.

Archie:

But it is rather boing being by yourself. when i'm with the others and you…that loneliness goes away and i truly feel happy.

I've been lonely for quite some time..

Lovey:

Aw, well you don't need to be lonely anymore.

Archie:

*Smiles*

Lovey:

*grins and bats her eyes a little*

Archie:

One day, would you like it if i were to invite you over for dinner?…if not, i completely understand.

Lovey:

That sounds wonderful.

Archie:

Splendid!

[Standing not to far from them is none other than scallion#1]

Scallion#1: Well well well…looks like bookworm's got his first date. I'll have to show him a thing or two for stealing my girl! sooner or later..Lovey WILL be mine again. Just gotta find a way to keep him and the rest of those pesky Veggie Teens out of my way!

The end of show #1


End file.
